Ask the Cast of Slimey and SMJ4
Ask the Cast of Slimey and SMJ4 is a comic where the characters from the series reply to their fans questions or dares. Question 1: "'The Real' SMJ4.blend1, what did you think of Disturbed's cover of Sounds of Silence?" TRSMJ4.B1: (sniffing) That cover is art. (wipes a tear) This is the the first time I've ever cried in years. It struck my emotions. It's a powerful song, and you all should listen to that. I mean people say that the original versions of what they cover are the best. (sniffs) But this beats the original in so many ways. Question 2: "Justine, Hyde, have you two ever thought about dating?" (Justine starts saying gibberish about how she enjoyed it, and Hyde just covers her mouth with her hand) Hyde: We actually did, It was pretty fun. Sorry about Justine. Question 3: "What starts with the letter C?" SMJ4.blend1: TAKE COVER!! SMJ4: COOOOOOOOKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! (Lunges to the camera) SMJ4.blend1: How am I a dark side to an idiot? SMJ4: Says you. Question 4: "Real .blend1, How do you feel that everybody's scared of you." TRSMJ4.B1: I think they're overreacting. I don't find myself scary at all, I just do what I think it's right. I mean, how do you feel if you want to play with people, only to see them run away in fear? IT'S NOT FUN!! Question 5: "Slimey, why does Justin act so 'wise' sometimes?" Slimey: *Holds an image of SMJ4's brain. which has a crayon stuck inside it* We one time removed it, but we never liked the results. So we put it back in. Question 6: "SMJ4, which one is the REAL Eduardo? *pointing at the banana and the plumber* SMJ4: *concentrating* No, no, no wait. Don't tell me. *concentrating more, a sweat puddle is forming* D-don't tell me! DON'T TELL ME!! DON'T TELL ME!! I CAN DO THIS!! DON'T TELL ME!! DON'T TELL ME!! *SMJ4's head starts to comically inflate* AAAAAAAA--OW!*SMJ4's head explodes, showing confetti* Eduardo (Banana): Geez, it's that hard? Eduardo (Plumber): Hard? Then, which one is the real Eduardo, Mr. Brainana? Eduardo (Banana): Uhhhh.... I take that back. Question 7: "Girls, how do you think of 'The Real' SMJ4.blend1?" Justine: I'm not afraid of the other' SMJ4.blend1.. Well, nobody truly is. But the real one, he actually terrifies me. I may have defeated him, one time. But, I really regretted that. He's more darker, more insane, and he has some plans. Hyde: Yes. And trust me, he's darker than Season 1's .blend1. But still, at least he's not an idiot like the 'other' SMJ4.blend1. He's not here is he? *looks around* Question 8: "Father.blend1, what's your opinions on 'The Real' SMJ4.blend1?" Father.blend1: (Holds a sign that says "Help Me.") Question 9: "Darth Mufasa, have you played the pirated game 'Lion King V: Timon and Pumba?" Darth Mufasa: I don't know where 3 and 4 went. But hey, let's play it anyways. (Later..) Come on! This game is hard to control! No! Out of lives (Sees the game over screen) (Darth Mufasa pauses and gets up calmy, and walks out the door) I'm just, I'm out of here. SMJ4: Come on dude, we just started. Darth Mufasa: Look, there's a lot of things in the Circle of Life. (points on the ground) NOT WASTING IT HERE... (walks out) Question 10: "Jar-Jar! Catch the football!" Jar-Jar: (Successfully catches the football, before it hits him in the groin) Nice try... (Then another football comes out of nowhere and hits him in the groin, he falls to the ground) I should have seen that one coming. Question 11: "Hey, what do you all think of the movie 'The Legend of the Titanic'?" (Everybody just looks at the TV, confused and disgusted.) 'The Real' SMJ4.blend1: Okay, so let me get this straight. The true story of the Titanic incident, is that it was caused by greedy sea creatures and a gullible octopus who threw an iceberg, and an octopus named "Tentacolino" put the ship in place, and took it into New York, and nobody died. What is this crap? The Titanic sinking was caused by nature, and was struck by an iceberg and many people tried to go to lifeboats to save themselves, and more than 1,500 people died. SMJ4: Gee, what you said before, that concludes my Titanic fanfiction... (Everybody looks at Justin, and then bursts out laughing, knowing that he's actually joking about the movie.) Heh, yeah. I mean, what where they on while writing this cringy movie? I mean whatever they were on, I want to try them out. (Everybody starts laughing again.) Yeah, but all in seriousness, it's not funny to joke about 1,500 deaths... Especially this movie. Question 12: "Hey, can you all talk about the filming of 'The Slimey and SMJ4 Adult Cartoon Special'?" (Nobody was on screen, except a sign reading, 'IT SUCKED, NOW CAN YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT IT?!') Question 13: "SMJ4, what do you think of SuperMarioGlitchy4?" (We see SMJ4 bowing down to a poster of SMG4, he turns around) HOW LONG HAS THIS CAMERA BEEN THERE?! (Charges at it) Question 14: "So uh, Justin. Are you aware that your sister and Daughter Hyde is a couple?" SMJ4: Yes, I am aware. She told me that she was. In my opinion, there's nothing wrong with that. I mean it's just what you normally do as a couple, only the same gender. Question 15: "Wait, if Justine's your female counterpart, does that mean that you're-" SMJ4: No. Question 16: "So guys, have you ever met your actor's other roles?" Justine: We did, it was a disaster. (Flashback to see Justin and Spongebob laughing, while Darth Mufasa, Darth Vader, SMJ4.blend1, Freddy Krueger, Justine, Twilight Sparkle, etc. covering their ears) Question 17: "Eric, have you ever tried to use your Sonic Screwdriver on .blend1? (The real one)" Eric: You know, I've never tried that. Hey, blend! TRSMJ4.blend1: Yes? (Eric uses his SS on .blend1, and nothing happens) Oh, so you're trying to shut me off with that thing, eh? (He grabs hold of him,) Eric: Wait, I was just curious, an asker asked me to do it!! TRSMJ4.blend1: Well, you are lucky this time. Dare 1: "SMJ4, I dare you to do the Cinnamon Challenge" SMJ4: I don't know why you're daring me to do this, this challenge is dead. But, I'll do anything for my fans. And also, DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME! JUST DON'T!! I AM A PROFESSIONAL, AND A CARTOON CHARACTER. (Puts a tablespoon of cinnamon in his mouth, nothing happens at all.) What? You'd think I gag out? (chuckles)Category:Comics Category:Specials Category:Fandom